


Boil and the Baby

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Gen, Taking care of the skywalker twins, Waxer is doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Boil watches Leia... and Waxer has Luke, he thinks
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Boil
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 14





	Boil and the Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 88. ELND au where waxer and boil are babysitting the skywalker twins?
> 
> 88\. “Hang on. Where’s the baby?”
> 
> This was the first time I really wrote either of Numa's dads

Boil, to his dying breath, would deny that he liked kids. He would always say, when asked, that it was _Waxer_ who was the kid-friendly guy. Unfortunately, due to his association with Waxer, that meant that he often got roped into whatever _he_ was also pulled into. And this just so happened to be one of those times.

Boil grumbled under his breath as he held Baby 1. He didn’t remember their names, so he had decided to call the girl Baby 1 and the boy Baby 2, and he would not be taking any criticism on it at all. Baby 1 was pretty well behaved, and she didn’t cry a lot. In fact, she seemed to be content sleeping against his chest as he lounged in the former 212th’s common area. After the War the Jedi had taken the GAR and left Coruscant for one of the past temples, rewritten their Code, built a new ‘barracks’ which was really just a ton of apartment buildings for each group of Clones, and then proceeded to basically adopt the millions of Clones into the New Order— but that was another story for another time. 

Still, Boil had no idea where Waxer went with Baby 2, but he _hoped_ that he had it under control. After all, Numa was with him, supposedly. Maybe. Hopefully.

He sighed, adjusting the sleeping baby against his chest as he shifted himself, continuing to scroll through his datapad.

Not a moment later, Waxer walked in, stretching and he looked up. Then squinted.

“Waxer,” he started, frowning as his brother moved towards the ‘fresher. **“Hang on.”**

Waxer stopped, tilting his head, and Boil indicated to him. **“Where’s the baby?”**

There was a moment of pause. 

_“_ Oh, _kriff_ me _.”_

Waxer bolted from the room. Boil stared after him before sighing and looking down at Baby 1. “Well, Baby 1, Baby 2 might be lost now. But at least you have Uncle Boil lookin’ out for ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
